


Swing Swing

by DulciusExAsperis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Swing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulciusExAsperis/pseuds/DulciusExAsperis
Summary: A new toy in the bedroom spices things up. Short, smutty one-shot. WARNING: Consensual adult incest. Don't like, don't read.





	Swing Swing

"You're not going to break it," David insisted with a smirk, watching his daughter with curiosity.

"But what if –"

"Emma," he sighed, still smiling. "Just relax. I'll help you in."

Unable to say more, Emma nodded her head, and David gently lifted her naked body into his arms by clasping the backs of her thighs. Carefully, he eased her into the swing.

Emma's heart was palpitating furiously in her chest as he began to slowly strap her in.

"Do we really have to—" she finally managed, glancing down to watch his hands fasten the leather straps.

"Do you want to fall?" he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She shook her head and settled back against the straps holding her up.

"Easy, baby girl," David cooed, when he felt her body shiver as the last strap was tightened. "I'm not gonna hurt you unless you ask me to."

Again, she nodded.

"Are you ready?"

And once more.

Before reaching for his own belt, David gripped her thighs and gave her a small push in the swing, which was bolted to the ceiling of their bedroom. Then, he unclasped the buttons of his trousers and tugged them down, along with his boxers, leaving his bottom half exposed as he stepped out of the pants and left his socks on. Emma stared, watching her father's muscles flex as he removed his shirt.

"Oh," David said, matter-of-factly. "You see something you like?"

Emma's legs were spread wide, with her feet fastened separately into leather loops attached to the rest of the swing. Surely, these were designed to give her partner easier access to her core. However, what they were actually doing was bringing a hot wave of embarrassment as Emma felt a rush of arousal flood out of her, making her cunt glisten in the dim lamp light of their bedroom.

"I think you do," David pressed. "I think you want my cock inside you."

"A-And if I do?" Emma stuttered, trying to be brave but internally feeling very far from it.

"Then I'll grant your wish."

She believed him. His cock was hard already, standing proud in front of her as he took a slow, non-threatening step forward. Soon, he was between her legs, lined up perfectly with her entrance.

"My cock's so hard for you," he husked, sliding his hands over his daughter's trembling thighs. Then, he added, after dipping his fingers into her sex, "And you're so wet for me."

"Put it in me, Daddy," Emma finally whimpered, feeling his fingers curl. "Please."

"As you wish, baby girl."

She loved it when he called her that. His baby girl. After so many years without him, what she wanted was to keep him all to herself. Which was exactly what she planned to do.

She was quickly distracted from her thoughts when his grip on her thighs tightened and he pulled her closer, his cock easily moving into her slick heat as he swung her forward.

"Ahh!" she cried, feeling his girth stretch her.

He was too big for her, really. Almost, anyway. But it hurt so good that her head fell back as she let out a loud moan, feeling him hold her steady as she swung back and forth, impaling her on his cock with every movement.

"Oh,  _Emma,_ " David groaned, continually sheathing himself in her heat. "That's it, baby. That's perfect."

Lost in ecstasy, Emma was unable to speak. Instead, high-pitched whimpers escaped her as her body trembled. She tried to clench her thighs closed, just by pure instinct, but the swing held her wide open for him, making it easy to stimulate her. The angle was impeccable. Every stroke of his cock hit her exactly where it needed to and overwhelmed her with waves of pleasure.

"D-Daddy," she whimpered, as he dug his nails into the backs of her thighs, his thrusts becoming frantic.

"Yeah, baby," he grunted, not stopping.

"Harder. Please, harder."

He smirked at this as sweat dripped from his brow and increased the force of his movements, shoving his cock into her full-force.

Soon, he was shaking too, from his impending orgasm, and when Emma reached hers, he gasped from the pleasure of her walls clenching around him. As soon as he felt the rippling sensation sending shocks of intense pleasure into his belly and up his spine, he reached his climax with a loud roar, his nails digging in to his daughter's skin so deeply that small beads of blood bubbled up around them.

Emma screamed, her orgasm drawn out by the flood of her father's seed filling her, and the sound of his climax as his final thrusts bruised her.

"Let's do that again soon, yeah?" David suggested breathlessly, unsheathing himself from his daughter's core.

Emma nodded weakly, completely drained from the crash of her finish, and allowed him to lean in and kiss her lips.


End file.
